Sangre muggle
by MariSeverus
Summary: Hermione y Snape, se ven forzados a convivir entre muggles y llevar otra vida. ¿Cómo podría ser su universo, una vez que no pueden hacer magia y deben hacerse pasar por "personas normales"? Para Hermione muy feliz, ¿Para Snape...?
1. Chapter 1

Otro Sevmione (Sí, me ahogaré en ellos) Espero que les guste y mis saludos. Más traspasos para esta página.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece excepto ideas. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling.

M&S

* * *

Habían pasado, unos largos años, desde que todo había cambiado. Severus Snape, era un hombre diferente e incluso ella, era una mujer totalmente distinta. Ambos, vivían en un pequeño condado muggle y eran bastante felices allí. A Snape, le había costado adaptarse más, pero luego de un tiempo, lo había logrado. Todo, había sido causal, de una amenaza de muerte en su contra. Lord Voldemort, sabía de su traición con Dumbledore y juró vengarse. Estando en un ambiente muggle, poco era lo que podía hacerle. Así tenían que vivir.

Severus, era un profesor de química en una universidad muy bien ubicada y humilde en sus métodos de enseñanza. Al principio, resultaba gracioso, verle preparar una clase sin recurrir a la magia. Aparte de ello, trabajaba como farmaceuta. Sorprendente para su jefe, la facilidad con la que se le daban las formulaciones. Hermione, era ama de casa, ya que estaba esperando su primer hijo. Ella, siempre creyó que Severus no lo soportaría, pero la realidad era, que se adaptaba muy bien.

- Julie, esas botellas no van allí- mencionaba el hombre en su escritorio- los ácidos débiles con sus bases débiles y los fuertes, con sus bases fuertes- le mencionó con un suspiro- el ácido fórmico no puede estar allí.

- Lo lamento, profesor.

- Organízalos. Luego, determina el indicador, para la titulación.

Ese día, había un parcial práctico. Severus, supervisaba el desempeño de su estudiantado. Parecía, que su método de educación era un poco severo, pero efectivo. Bueno sus viejos modelos de vida, no había podido abandonarlos del todo.

- Michael- dijo, alzando un poco la voz- ¿Qué he dicho, sobre el punto de equivalencia? Te has ido muy lejos.

- No estaba completamente llena, la bureta- mencionó el joven, como disculpa- lo siento. Mi compañero...

- Él estaba haciendo una titulación potenciométrica, no tenía que ver contigo. No lo culpes por haber utilizado algo, que ambos deben controlar. Si uno lo vacía, el otro lo llena. Además, el permanganato de potasio, tiene un color "muy" visible. Si tienes las manos, llenas de el.

El joven, regresaba a su puesto, apenado. Muy pronto, el examen se terminaba y él, regresaría a reencontrarse con su esposa. Al regresar a casa, ella estaba en el sofá, leyendo. Tenía cinco meses de embarazo y le encantaba verla de esa forma. Ella, suspirando, le dio las buenas tardes con un beso.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Qué tal la prueba? No es tan difícil, prepararlas sin magia.

- Ha estado bien. Aunque, son un poco desordenados.

- Bueno, no es como tus clases... Lo entiendo.

- ¿Cómo estás tú?

- Pues bien. he estado leyendo la mayor parte del día. Pero ella y yo, amamos la lectura.

- ¿Está bien? Digo, nuestra hija no ha...

- Ni siquiera ha nacido, como para hacer algo...- sonrió su esposa y él, colocó sus manos sobre su vientre.

- Todo esto, por su seguridad.

- Y la nuestra. Realmente.


	2. Vida hogareña

Severus estaba dormido, junto a Hermione. Ella estaba intentando descansar, pero su embarazo no se lo permitía. Estaba exhausta y no había podido comer, por las terribles náuseas que sobrecogían su cuerpo. Severus ladeó la cabeza hacia ella y la contempló. Quizá si no iba a trabajar. No, ella odiaría que él se quedase a su lado, por preocupación. Él tenía que trabajar.

Hermione se acomodó en la cama y abrió los ojos. No había dormido en horas y estaba estresada. Severus la miró con un suspiro suave y acarició su mejilla con su pulgar. Hermione sonrió y lentamente, se acomodó hasta sentarse. Severus la miró.

- Creo que no voy a dormir en mucho- le dijo- solo hasta que esta pequeña, salga.

- No trabajaré mañana. Pediré un permiso o algo- comunicó Snape, mirándola. Hermione negó con la cabeza y le contempló con mucha dulzura. ¡Qué mujer tan necia!

- No. Tienes que trabajar. Eso es lo que te mantiene distraído. Te mantiene cuerdo.

- Hablas como si yo estuviese desesperado o...

- Lo estás. Sé que odias esto, sé que quisieras.

- No, no lo sabes. Estoy aquí por que Dumbledore indicó que era lo mejor. Así que, no sigas diciendo tonterías y recuéstate.

Hermione suspiró y lentamente, se dejó caer en la cama. Con un movimiento lento de su mano, Severus acariciaba su abultado vientre de ocho meses. Hermione cerró sus ojos con mucha lentitud y al poco tiempo, había conseguido dormirla. Se acomodó en la cama y la contempló, vigilando que todo estuviese en orden. Seguramente, se despertaría luego, pero al menos dormiría. Intentó mover su mano, pero Hermione la sostenía con la suya. Se mantuvo en esa posición.

- Bien, si me entumeces las manos, será tu culpa.- le dijo, antes de cubrirse con las sábanas.

Al amanecer, como Snape predijo, Hermione ya no estaba en la cama. Al levantarse, ella estaba en la cocina y preparaba un poco de café. La contempló desde el salón y se sentó a mirarla. Realmente, vivir como muggles era una situación difícil para él. Sí, pero no se lo iba a comentar a Hermione. Ella creía que él era feliz y él, tenía que serlo por el bien de lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo. Hermione terminó el café y en cuanto se dio la vuelta, se soprendió de verlo. Se sobresaltó un poco y el café, se derramó en su mano. Soltó un quejido y Severus, se levantó para ayudarle. Lentamente, secó su mano con un pañuelo e inspiró.

- Lamento si te sobresalté- le dijo, mirando su mano. Sacó su varita de su bolsillo y Hermione, le miró con una sorpresa. ¿Siempre la cargaba consigo? Suspirando, ella se separó de él.

- Descuida. Un poco de hielo, bajará la hinchazón.

Severus no dijo nada, pero guardó su varita. Hermione sonrió y buscó un poco de hielo, para colocarlo en el pañuelo y en su mano. Snape inspiró y miró el café recién hecho. Ya había perdido los deseos hasta de probarlo. Con mucho cuidado, Severus ponía sus cosas en la mesa. Su mano seguía dormida, desde que Hermione la había sostenido toda la noche. Ella rió, al saber aquello.

- Lo siento, Severus. Espero se te despierte pronto- le dijo y él la imitó con sarcasmo.

- "Lo siento, Severus. Espero se te despierte pronto"- la remedó y Hermione, volvió a reírse de lo que había ocurrido.

- Recuerda, que voy a pasar por mi consulta- le dijo Hermione, acariciando su rostro- ya necesito saber más o menos, las fechas para mi parto.

- Sedaciones, análisis. Los muggles...

- Shh...- le dijo ella, colocando un dedo en sus labios- solo dame un beso y vete, Severus.

Snape la miró de mala gana, pero ella seguía esperando el beso. No deseaba dejar a su esposa en manos, de aquellos hombres con cuchillos y con intenciones de abrirla. Sí, estaba paranoico.

- Espero que no estés sentimental- le dijo y Hermione sostuvo las solapas de su camisa, para obligarle a besarle. Severus la miró con sorpresa y acomodó su camisa blanca, antes de colocarse el chaleco negro, como usualemente solía ser.

- Mi amor, ¿Será que te puedes vestir de otro color, alguna vez en tu vida?

- Yo no te pido que uses algo rosa.

- Bueno, pero a ti quizá te siente- dijo ella- además este vestido que me regalaste, me cubre perfectamente bien.

- Pero pudo ser rosa.

- Vete...


End file.
